The Center on Membrane Protein Production and Analysis (COMPP) has chosen 15 DBPs, which will provide a driving force for each of the TR&Ds. We use this section to describe the DBP investigators, the basis of their selection, and outline their interaction with TR&Ds. Ten of the 15 DBPs are presented in detail; detailed descriptions for the five others are provided in the Appendix. Each Aim of each TR&D has at least three subscribed DBPs. DBPs chosen represent specific technological roadblocks that are generally acknowledged in the field. We will refine our methodologies and technologies by working towards surpassing these roadblocks. Solving these problems will produce results that, in turn, open up new biological questions. These questions will, in turn, pose new technical challenges in their solution, starting a new round of technology development.